


Позвонить Эмили

by Vodolej



Series: Про одноногую чернокожую лесбиянку (шутка, все ноги на месте) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cannibalism, F/F, Post-Apocalypse, Sensory Deprivation, Slavery, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodolej/pseuds/Vodolej
Summary: Конец Света все-таки случился, а жить все равно как-то нужно. Марди, чернокожая байкерша-лесбиянка, справляется, как умеет.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Практически все было утырено из:  
> а) цикла "Москоу Инферно" Макса Острогина.  
> б) "Безумного Макса" с Шарлиз Терон и каким-то томом харди  
> в) книжки "Кысь" Толстой  
> г) книжки "Анастасия" вообще не помню кого (возможно Бушкова)  
> д) прекрасного цикла постапокалипсиса Crazy Gill  
> е) игрушки Фоллаут  
> И других авторитетных источников. Мои - только лесбиянки.  
> Как выглядит Марди - я не знаю, Алиса выглядит, как Леа Сейду.
> 
> Написано для команды "Терра Инкогнита" на ФБ-17.

**Грустно, но мои планы на случай апокалипсиса состояли из написания списка, который начинался и заканчивался бы фразой: «Позвонить Эмили». Я доверяю Эмили свою жизнь. (с)**

**Стреляй, помолившись, вот что говорил Гомер. А если не успеваешь помолиться, все равно стреляй, помолишься потом (с)**

 

Тележку, свою любимую девочку, Марди припарковала аккурат у разбитого бордюра. Притерлась задним колесом, переключила режим и вытащила ключ, шлепнув его на магнитную цепочку на шее доведенным до автоматизма движением.  
Когда-то, еще до Конца Света, здесь был большой торговый центр: стояли открытые прилавки, а на них лежали разные вещи, ходи и бери, чего хочешь. Марди видела картинки – как все это было устроено. Чисто, красиво, светло. Люди в открытой яркой одежде, сейчас такой уже и нет – секрет ярких тканей утерян. Да и вообще… как в таком ходить во время радиоактивных пылевых бурь? Весь язвами покроешься с ног до головы. А раньше было ничего… и бурь не было совсем.

Внутри, конечно, все давно растащили, лампы и окна разбили, засрали каждый угол, исписали стены. Ничего не осталось от прилавков. Только вот бордюр на бывшей парковке, полоса искрошенного бетона без начала и без конца, и бурые колючки вдоль. Вроде бы, весной они расцветают грязно-желтыми, мелкими цветочками, из них делают чай.

Марди нацепила на переносицу дужку фильтра и нырнула в черный провал. Дух стоял такой, что даже фильтры не спасали, глаза слезились от вони немытых тел, испражнений, грязи и гниющих объедков. Решительно непонятно, как здесь можно жить. Марди бы не стала.

Она осторожно ступала между грязными матрасами. На некоторых лежали люди, может, просто спали, а может… нет. Город и Пригород не для нее. Тошно тут жить, душно. Дорога – вот ее дом, дорога и верная Тележка, обвешанная подсумками. Жаль только, иногда поговорить не с кем, так и от человеческой речи отвыкнуть недолго.

Марди переступила через спящую старуху. Та открыла блеклые выцветшие глаза, посмотрела равнодушно и снова заснула. Под боком у старухи лежала маленькая девочка, больная, лысая, с крупной головой. Девочка вовсе не проснулась.

Марди остановилась и покрутила головой, всматриваясь в лица. У дальней стены, грязной и исписанной людьми, которые уже давно умерли, закопошились какие-то оборвыши. Заметили ее, принялись с жаром что-то обсуждать. Марди поморщилась и тут же увидела Папика.  
Он, пыхтя и посвистывая носом, огуливал одну из своих многочисленных жен. Марди подошла поближе и безо всякого почтения пихнула Папика носком тяжелого ботинка в бедро.  
– А, это ты, – пропыхтел он, дергая задницей. – Сейчас-сейчас.  
Марди стало противно. Она принялась рассматривать женщину.

Под слоем грязи и засаленных тряпок было непонятно, молодая та или старая, красивая или уродливая. Для Марди все бабы Папика были на одно лицо – измученные, затравленно-злобные, со спутанными волосами и диковатым взглядом. Все как одна – беззубые, с перебитыми носами и заплывшими от синяков глазами. Несмотря на совокупление, лицо у женщины было совершенно равнодушное и неподвижное, лишь сваленные в паклю волосы, торчащие во все стороны, слегка шевелились от толчков Папика. Да еще время от времени она издавала какие-то звуки, механически, словно ее кто-то научил, что надо бы попищать, а зачем и почему – этого она не знала.  
«Уродцы», – с отвращением подумала Марди.  
Папик громко, визгливо хрюкнул и отвалился в сторону. Женщина тут же ловко поправила тряпки и уползла в конуру, сложенную из прогнившего картона и ветоши. Оттуда на Марди уставились злые блестящие глаза.

– Для меня есть что? – спросила Марди, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не отвесить Папику смачного пинка по толстому боку.  
– А то, – ответил он, демонстративно и неспешно заправляя свое хозяйство в грязные, пожелтевшие брюки.  
Еще и поглядывал на нее сально и самодовольно, наверное, думал, что Марди вдруг соблазнится его писюшкой и воспылает страстью. Марди едва не стало дурно от самой мысли.  
– Ну и? – холодно спросила она, отметив краем глаза какое-то копошение на периферии.  
Папик снова хрюкнул, сплюнул в ладонь и размазал слюну по редким пегим волосам, сквозь которые светилась лысина. Сделал укладку. И грудь выпятил. Марди стало бы его жаль, такого нелепого, придурочного и ничтожного, если бы она не видела его избитых, измученных жен, вечно беременных, в постоянных синяках.

– Тебе, девочка моя, несказанно повезло, – важно произнёс Папик. – Есть у меня для тебя заказ… из Города.  
Марди даже вздрогнула от неожиданности. Если бы не Город – она бы вбила «девочку мою» ему обратно в рот, вместе с гнилыми зубами.  
– Чем ты заплатишь своему дорогому Папику? – сладко спросил он, наблюдая за ее лицом.  
Голос у него был словно ржавая сталь под красивым лоскутом – мягко и нежно, но попробуй взбрыкни. Впрочем, Марди его не боялась.

– Консервы, – ответила она. – Дюжина.  
– Свинина? – по-деловому спросил Папик, тон у него стал скучный, Папик настраивался на долгий торг.  
– Индюшатина, – ответила Марди, которой не хотелось торговаться, а хотелось поскорее убраться из этого гадюшника. – Австралийская.  
У Папика заблестели глаза. Он невольно облизнул губы и даже прищелкнул языком.  
– По рукам, – тут же ответил он. – Может, накинешь баночку сверху? За хорошую рекомендацию.  
– Больше нет, – соврала Марди, глядя на него в упор. – Последние отдаю.  
Папик снова облизнулся, хотя наверняка ей не поверил. Спорить не стал.

Черт его знает, где эта гребанная Австралия, и существует ли она теперь, после Конца Света, и что там вообще было хорошего, в этой Австралии, а все равно почему-то считается, что австралийское – это самое лучшее. Хрен знает, откуда пошло и кто это первым придумал.

Папик потащился за ней. В отличие от Марди он под ноги не смотрел, и если кто-то попадался на его пути, Папик нарочно наступал побольнее. Марди увидела матрас со старухой и девочкой. Девочка проснулась и сосала грязную тряпочку, свернутую соской. Вообще-то, для соски девочка казалась слишком большой, лет пять, наверное, но глаза у нее были расфокусированные, бездумные. Идиотка, значит, дауненок, больная. Марди специально обогнула их матрасик. Не хотелось, чтобы Папик трогал эту несчастную парочку.

Возле Тележки лежали, скрючившись и уткнувшись лицом в землю, два свежих трупа. Тележка едва слышно гудела под напряжением. Трупы пахли копченостью. У Папика жадно зашевелились ноздри.  
«Сожрут, – поняла Марди. – На ужин и сожрут всей общиной».  
Впрочем, ее это не касалось. Она сдернула с шеи ключ, прицелилась и аккуратно, отточено воткнула его в разъем, размыкая контакт. Теперь Тележка стала целиком и полностью безопасной, безобидной двухколесной подружкой.

Марди открыла подсумок, достала пакет с консервами, передала Папику. Тот принялся считать, причем старался сделать вид, что вовсе не считает, боялся обидеть Марди. Не то чтобы он ее уважал, скорее, боялся потерять ее расположение: посредников в пригороде было дохрена, а клиентов, вроде Марди, не так уж и много.  
– Ну? – спросила Марди, на всякий случай проверив системы Тележки.  
– По рукам, – ответил Папик.  
Он откашлялся и заговорил, Марди выслушала адрес и пароль, пропуская мимо ушей ненужные и неинтересные ей жалобы на жизнь. Папику вечно всего было мало – оплаты, жратвы, баб… по ее мнению, пиздили его мало, жлоба этакого. Марди не записывала, она не умела писать, зато у нее была хорошая память.  
– Ладно, – проговорила она, оборвав его причитания. – Загляну, как вернусь.

Папик тут же принялся воздавать ей хвалу, какой она, мол, прекрасный клиент, как он ее ценит, от сердца отрывает самое лучше для нее. Глаза у него были злобные. Марди не стала дослушивать, завела Тележку и рванула прочь, и только через час, когда ее одежда окончательно перестала вонять дохлятиной, Марди сняла фильтр.

 

***

– Марди Барринг, – задумчиво проговорил чистый человек в очках. – Хм, а я думал, Марди – это мужское имя.  
Марди промолчала. Она старалась не таращиться по сторонам, но все-таки таращилась. Вокруг было так… чисто. Настолько ненормально чисто, что сама себе Марди казалась чудовищно грязной, хотя поменяла футболку только четыре дня назад.

На стенах не было граффити, зато была красивая зеленая краска. Во всех окнах стояли целые стекла, даже без трещин. В ближайшем окне Марди увидела внутренний садик – маленький круглый бассейн с фонтаном, из которого вытекала прозрачная вода; дерево, тоненькое, но в зелени, и клумбу вокруг дерева. На клумбе росли высокие цветы-стрелы, со скрученными фиолетовыми лепестками.  
– Ирисы, – вдруг сказал чистый человек в очках.  
Марди перестала пялиться по сторонам и уставилась на него. Она отвыкла от таких людей, поэтому смотреть на человека в очках было как-то неприятно, словно он был голым. У него были розовые руки, аккуратно подстриженные ногти, чистая шея, короткие волосы, тронутые сединой, ну и очки. Очки почему-то поразили Марди сильнее всего. В том мире, где жила она, очков не осталось. Да и людей с чистой шеей не водилось.

– Значит, ты Марди, – подытожил чистый человек. – Перевозчик.  
Она кивнула.  
– У нас, Марди, есть груз, – сообщил чистый человек. – Ценный и хрупкий груз. Особенный. Его нужно доставить в Пальмиру как можно скорее.  
– В Пальмиру? – удивилась Марди.  
Путь неблизкий и довольно опасный – сначала леса, потом пустошь, а потом снова дремучие леса, еще и болото под конец.

– Не вскрывая, – уточнил человек в очках.  
Марди насторожилась.  
– Что там? – спросила она. – Что за груз?  
– А это уже не твое дело, – спокойно сказал чистый человек. – Но уверяю тебя, ничего опасного… в некоем роде это произведение искусства.  
– Всего хорошего, – фыркнула Марди и встала.  
– Сядь, – стальным тоном проговорил человек в очках.  
Марди показала ему средний палец и направилась к двери.

– Тебя не интересует оплата? – искренне удивился человек в очках.  
– Нет, – ответила Марди, не останавливаясь.  
Дверь предсказуемо оказалась закрытой.  
– Давай все же обговорим условия? – предложил человек в очках. – Вернись, поговорим.  
– Ни один нормальный перевозчик не возьмется за неизвестный груз, – спокойно ответила Марди, даже с места не сдвинувшись.  
– Тебя рекомендовали как ненормальную, – усмехнулся человек в очках. – Мне сказали, что Марди надежный перевозчик, супер-профи. Признаться, я все же ожидал увидеть мужчину.  
«Надо же! – удивилась Марди. – С чего это Папик расщедрился на такую рекомендацию?»

– Вокруг полно шушеры на байках, – равнодушно сказала она. – За приличную оплату возьмутся за любую доставку.  
– Шушера мне не нужна, – ответил человек в очках. – Мне нужен надежный исполнитель.  
Он откинулся назад, на мягкое кресло, обитое тканью в цветочек, снял очки и принялся вытирать их голубенькой салфеткой. Без очков лицо оказалось иным, более хищным, жестоким и старым, очки придавали благородства, что ли.  
Марди, подумав, вернулась и устроилась на соседнем кресле. Так странно было сидеть на мягкой, чистой мебели. Обычно она видела кресла поломанными, с истлевшей обивкой, из которой торчали ржавые железки и пружинки.

– Что за груз? – спросила она без обиняков. – Либо отвечаете, либо идете нахер.  
– Картина, – тут же ответил человек без очков. – Старая бесценная картина.  
– Можно посмотреть?– осведомилась она.  
– Естественно нет, – усмехнулся тот, натянул очки на переносицу и поглядел на Марди в упор. – Картина хранится в особых условиях. Тебе выдадут контейнер-холодильник, он будет запечатан. Ты доставишь его в Пальмиру за два дня.  
– За два дня? – поразилась Марди.  
– Оплата – зеленая чип-карта, – небрежно сказал человек в очках. – Разрешение на постоянное проживание в Пальмире. Цивилизация, Марди! Тебе больше не придется носиться на своей тарантайке по округе.  
– В чем подвох? – спросила Марди, криво ухмыльнувшись.  
Человек в очках рассмеялся. У него были прекрасные ровные белые зубы.

– Ты мне нравишься, – сообщил он. – Подвоха нет. Через два дня ты должна быть в Пальмире, тебя встретят, заберут груз, поставят чип-карту и можешь идти на все четыре стороны.  
– Неужели она того стоит? – не выдержала Марди. – Что же там нарисовано?  
– Женщина, – пожал плечами человек в очках. – Если тебе интересно мое мнение, не красавица. Но это не имеет значения, это полотно старых времен. Оно бесценно.  
Марди задумалась. Она доверяла своей интуиции, а интуиция ее тревожно позвякивала внутри колокольчиком. Что-то было неладно, хотя с виду сделка была, безусловно, выгодная и честная.

– Как вас зовут? – внезапно для себя спросила она, сообразив, что чистый человек в очках не представился.  
Тот кашлянул.  
– Родриго, – сообщил он. – Колонель Родриго.  
Военный, значит. В цивилизованных городах, там, где сохранились блеклые остатки старого мира, почти всегда управляют военные. Колонель – не последний человек в верхушке, особенно, если боевой военачальник. Но какое он имеет отношение к художеству?

Марди нахмурилась. Колонель Родриго глядел на нее с терпеливой насмешкой. Он снова снял очки и протер их салфеткой. Потом взял со столика графин с водой, неторопливо налил в прозрачный, узорчатый стакан и отпил мелкими глотками. Марди почему-то глядела как завороженная, было что-то хищное в этой непоколебимой уверенности в собственных силах и собственной безопасности.

Марди ощутила себя жалкой мошкой. Полудикие люди, вроде нее, привыкли жить вполглаза, вполуха, срываться от резкого движения. Но эти, счастливчики из городов, они были другими. Сытыми, вальяжными и самоуверенными. У них были теплые, мягкие и чистые постели, сытная еда, еще из старых запасов, и овощи из теплиц. Светлые улицы, на которых сохранилось электричество. Водопровод… и может быть, даже горячая вода, как в былые времена. Красивая целая одежда, не тряпье, чиненное сто раз. И они ничего не боялись, потому что жили за высокими толстыми стенами, по которым днем и ночью ходили автоматчики. Против человека с автоматом копья, луки и камни бесполезны.  
Марди ужасно захотела туда, за бронированные стены, к зелени, цветам-ирисам, к прозрачным стеклам и красиво одетым женщинам, чистым, улыбчивым и ласковым. В конце концов, чем она хуже? Почему она должна закончить так же, как преждевременно постаревшая старуха в разрушенном торговом центре?

– Согласна, – решительно сказала Марди, подавив тревожный писк интуиции.  
Колонель Родриго улыбнулся, сдержанно, но одобрительно.  
– Отлично,– сказал он. – Контейнер прицепят на твой байк в течение часа, а пока…  
Он сложил пальцы, постучал кончиками о кончики.  
– Не хочешь посмотреть на Город? – осведомился он.

 

***

Со стороны город был похож на исполинскую черепаху, что тяжело тащила свой панцирь на юг, сползая в густые дремучие леса. Но изнутри он казался просто необъятным, настолько огромным, что сравнить его было не с чем.  
Говорят, что раньше, до Конца Света, он был еще больше, раскинул свои лапки, словно паук, но это было давно, и с тех пор город все-таки ужался. Некоторые старые районы, разрушенные до основания, много лет назад заросли лесом. Марди не любила там кататься, из-под земли повсюду торчали бетонные блоки, ржавая арматура, иногда хрустело битое стекло. Там водились белки и шустрые шестиногие зайцы, рыжие и черные, и серые, жирные и вкусные, но поймать их было сущей проблемой. А иногда встречались белки-альбиносы… преимущественно дохлые. Их даже хищники не ели.

Город тоже чем-то походил на лес, но лес стеклянный и каменный. Башня упала сразу после Конца Света, но Марди знала, что Башня когда-то стояла на севере – высокая и тонкая, словно игла, торчащая в небеса.  
Улицы были широкие и убранные, с целым асфальтом. Кое-где у домов даже стояли автомобили, не те ржавые, с гнилыми спущенными истлевшими колесами, к которым Марди привыкла, а почти новенькие, красивые и блестящие. За городскими стенами на таких не поездишь, клиренс не тот. Но машин было мало, пять или шесть, наверное, на них ездили особо важные шишки. А может быть, они вообще стояли только для красоты, и жители ими любовались, как памятниками. Раньше было принято ставить на площадях что-нибудь красивое, ходить вокруг него, петь радостные песни, танцевать и вздыхать от счастья. Обычно ставили фигуры известных людей – врачей, военачальников, укротителей лошадей, знаменитых водопроводчиков.

Марди заметила, что на нее посматривают. На слежку она не обращала внимания, это сразу было понятно, что никто не выпустит дикарку в город, где люди нарядные и безоружные, наплевать ей было на слежку. А вот люди – смотрели, и от этого было не по себе. Должно быть, она была для них в диковинку. Да и они ей тоже.  
Марди даже остолбенела, когда навстречу ей прошла стайка девушек. Все в платьях, коротких, выше колена, и все платья разные: синие, красные, в цветочек, одно даже с кружевным воротничком. Девушки все причесанные, с открытыми лицами, у двух или трех губы подведены помадой. А еще на девушках были лаковые туфли.

Туфли – самая бесполезная вещь в мире. Ими даже убить нельзя, каблуки отлетят быстрее, чем успеешь двинуть кому-нибудь в ухо. В туфлях нельзя ходить по лесу или болоту, их нельзя выменять на полезное барахло, просто потому что они никому не нужны. И все-таки… девушки шагали в туфлях и звонко стучали каблучками. Очень красиво это выглядело – томное колыхание бедер, соблазнительные линии ног, пряжки с бантиками на лаковой коже. Когда девушки обошли ее, с хихиканьем и смешками, и пошли дальше, то и дело оглядываясь, Марди тоже оглянулась и увидела, что подошвы туфель почему-то красные, словно эти милые нарядные девушки гуляли по кровавым лужам. Марди невольно передернулась.

Сперва у нее возникло невнятное, смутное желание напялить короткое платье с кружевами и влезть в туфли. И чтобы так хорошо, тепло сияло солнце с голубого неба. И чтобы высокие стены сдерживали разруху и пустыню, по которой носились радиоактивные ветра. Но слишком уж хорошо все это выглядело, слишком уж нарядно и празднично. И улицы были так отмыты, словно кто-то старался начистить их до блеска. И люди были слишком уж ненастоящие, слишком уж красивые, во всем новеньком. А над всем этим благостным, светлым днем почему-то витал легкий запашок крови.

Да и не могла Марди представить себя в платье и туфлях. А куда деть ножи? А выкидные лезвия, которые прятались в подошве ее крепких ботинок? Да и ампулы с противоядиями в такое тоненькое платье не вошьешь. Да и вообще, с голыми ногами неудобно и как-то… неловко даже.

Марди ускорила шаг и неожиданно вышла к реке. Та бурлила, зажатая между высоких каменных берегов, под белой пеной стремительно неслась, грозно рокоча, грязно-зеленая вода. Марди бы точно не стала ее пить, вряд ли воду очищали, мало ли где она текла. Говорят, когда наступил Конец Света, кипящие реки вышли из берегов и затопили все низины. А потом ушли в землю. Спустя какое-то время самые крупные вернулись в свои русла, которые поменьше – исчезли бесследно. Пересохли, видимо.

Марди покрутила головой и увидела табличку на белом четырехэтажном доме с колоннами. Возле дома росли высокие деревья, перед лестницей была маленькая клумба с крошечными темно-фиолетовыми цветочками. На табличке было что-то написано. И стрелка вдаль.  
«Ага, – сообразила Марди, – скорее всего, тут написано, как называется река».  
Но стрелочка показывала в одну сторону, а река текла в другую. Наверное, это был указатель – идти туда. Или, к примеру, север – там.

Марди заметила в отдалении двух девушек в компании молодого человека. Девушки были чистенькие и хорошенькие, обе темноволосые, в платьях. У левой косы были скручены в две улитки, а у правой косички были хитро заплетены в красивую прическу. На молодого человека Марди и не поглядела, с ним-то все понятно – тощий, хлипкий, безбородый городской уродец, никуда ни годный хлюпик, который за стенами не протянет и дня. Или сожрут или пустят вместо бабы по рукам. А на девушек смотреть было приятно, такие они были свеженькие и ладные.  
И они тоже смотрели на нее, округляли глаза, хихикали и шептали друг дружке что-то. Марди не обиделась. Для таких тепличных цветочков она, наверняка, то еще зрелище, практически бабайка из сказок, которые рассказывают городским детям перед сном: «Будешь плохо себя вести – приедет страшная черная тетка на рычащем драндулете и увезет тебя за городскую стену, и больше тебя никто не увидит».

– Эй, девчата! – позвала Марди.  
Подружки тут же перестали хихикать и уставились на нее с напряженным волнением. И тщедушный молодой человек тоже дернулся и резко выпрямился. Они как будто не ждали, что она заговорит, думали, что она совсем дикая, только и может мычать, рычать да вопить.  
– Что тут написано? – спросила Марди.  
Они пошептались, то и дело поглядывая на нее, словно не могли решить, стоит ли отвечать, не выдадут ли они какую тайну. Молодой человек потянул ту девушку, что была с косичками-улитками, за рукав, попытался увести, но девушка раздраженно отдернула руку. Марди это почему-то порадовало. Приятно было видеть, что тут женщины могут самостоятельно решать, идти им или остаться.

– Здесь написано «Якиманская набережная», – наконец сказала та, что была со сложной прической. – Так улица называется… а вон там раньше стоял большой памятник, но он давно упал и утонул.  
Да, кажется, раньше так и было, у каждой улицы было свое название, чтобы люди не путались. Марди молча кивнула, она видела, что течение закручивается водоворотом над чем-то огромным и темным, что проглядывает сквозь мутно-зеленую толщу. Девушки снова пошептались, одна ткнула другую локтем в бок, та шепотом огрызнулась.

– Чего? – заинтересовалась Марди.  
– Ты действительно черная или такая грязная? – спросила бойкая девушка с прической.  
– Я загорелая, – отшутилась Марди, хотя ей стало неловко.  
Ей как-то резко перехотелось гулять по городу. Для местных жителей она, наверное, ужасно грязная, вшивая и страшная – со шрамом на лице и спутанными косицами. И туфлей на каблуках у нее нет и никогда не было. Ну и пошли бы они нахер!

 

***

Контейнер для картины выглядел весьма странно. Марди думала, что ей вручат сумку или чемоданчик, но на Тележку установили белый пластиковый куб.

– Что это? – ледяным тоном осведомилась Марди. – Что это за хрень?  
– Холодильная камера, – пожал плечами колонель Родриго.  
– Зачем? – спросила Марди.  
– Затем, что масло в красках разлагается от высокой температуры, – терпеливо пояснил он. – Люди давно привыкли, а вот картины разрушаются. Мы не можем рисковать. Это бесценный памятник прошлого.  
Марди вздохнула.

– Я неделю буду тащиться по бездорожью с вашим драгоценным памятником прошлого, – пробормотала она.  
– Два дня, – невозмутимо сказал Родриго и поправил очки. – В Пальмире тебя уже ждут.  
– Мне топлива не хватит, – заметила Марди. – Эта бодяга весит как половина байка.  
– Хватит, – так же невозмутимо сказал он.  
Рабочие в синих джинсовых спецовках запихнули в кабину две канистры. Потом колонель Родриго кому-то кивнул, из темного гаража вышла румяная девушка в спецовке и протянула коричневый бумажный пакет, вкусно пахнущий копченым мясом и свежим хлебом.

– А это еще что? – насторожилась Марди.  
– А это тебе провизия в дорогу, – сообщил Родриго. – Никаких остановок, никаких дозаправок. Мы поняли друг друга?  
– Отлично, – процедила Марди и поставила пакет на белый куб. – Эта хрень не откроется от тряски?  
– Нет, – ответил Родриго. – Она закрыта на вакуумные замки и опечатана. Твоя забота только перевезти ее. Не пытайся открыть, будь так любезна.  
– Ну здорово, – огрызнулась Марди.  
Она походила вокруг Тележки, пытаясь сообразить, как бы выровнять изменившийся центр тяжести. Заднее колесо просело под тяжестью куба.

– Прости, лапонька, – пробормотала Марди, похлопав байк по боку.  
Когда-то он был серебристым, но эмаль давно облупилась. Марди, конечно, не позволяла поселиться на Тележке ржавчине, но красить байк, который то и дело колесил по бездорожью, в грязи и говнах, было бессмысленно.  
– Счастливого пути, – сказал колонель Родриго.  
Марди кивнула, с трудом сдержав «И тебя туда же», крутящееся на языке. Натянула защитные очки и замотала лицо застиранным, выцветшим платком, убедившись, что не оставила щелей.

В гараже взвыла сирена, техники в спецовках куда-то исчезли. Загорелись красные лампы на дальней стене. Колонель помахал рукой и отступил в тень. Сектор стены медленно отъехал в сторону. Сирены выли совсем уж душераздирающе. Марди поддала газу и Тележка, ее послушная, отлаженная девочка, стрелой вылетела из темноты на оранжево-грязную, унылую равнину, что расстилалась сразу за стеной. Марди оценила ее толщину, пока проносилась мимо. Не меньше метра, однако!

Под Тверью Марди сделала перерыв.  
На самом деле она здорово приврала колонелю. Раньше до Пальмиры добирались за несколько часов, но тогда и дороги были другие. Тогда дороги – были. Теперь же, с учетом топей и хлябей, бродячих болот и фонящих лесов, щипачей и лесных подорожников, путь занимал сутки, так что у нее был запас времени.  
Дорогу Марди прекрасно знала, щипачей не боялась – сверху ее не выдернуть из-за руля, крыша мешает. А подорожники обычно с перевозчиками не связывались, уж насколько они деградировали, мхом да лишайником обросли, но все же понимали своим мутантским скудным умишком, что перевозчик на тяжелом грузовом байке безо всякой жалости раскидает их как кегли, только кровь и жижа из-под колес.

В Твери Марди не планировала останавливаться, нечего привлекать к себе внимания, но на пустынной полянке, за полчаса до городка, она сделала привал. Лес был тихий и скучный, вяло шелестел перед надвигающейся грозой. Поскрипывали птицы, на ветках болтались двухголовые змеи, выглядывая теплокровную пернатую добычу. На Марди они не бросались, для змеи она была велика.  
Под пружинящей молодой травой чувствовался раскрошенный асфальт. Наверное, раньше здесь стоял домик у дороги, где кормили путников. Заходит уставший человек, а перед ним ставят тарелку с горячим супом, а потом сосиски с томатным соком. И чай с желтыми кислыми фруктами. А теперь вот нет ничего. Ни фруктов, ни домика, ни людей.

«Интересно, – вдруг подумала Марди, – давным-давно уже не осталось указателей, что не растащили, то давно заржавело и рассыпалось прахом. Да и читать почти никто не умеет. А все равно перевозчики знают, что вот она – Тверь, а там, за спиной, остался Город, а дальше Бологое, Валдай, Великий и Пальмира. И ведь рассказать о том некому, Валдай еще пятьдесят лет назад начисто вымер от чумки, в Твери людей поели пауки, а до самой Пальмиры тянется болотная пустошь, где по ночам в здравом уме не ездят. По крайней мере, те, кто ездили, об этом уже не расскажут. Друг с другом перевозчики не особо контачат, а все-таки как-то передаются и карты, и дороги, и названия мертвых городов, даже тех, от которых и следа не осталось...»

В белом ящике стукнуло. Ветер как раз стих, птицы заткнулись, а змеи прекратили шипеть призывные песни. В этой тяжелой, давящей предгрозовой тишине из ящика раздался негромкий, но отчетливый стук.  
– Тук-тук-тук-шкряб. Тук-тук. Шкряб. Тук.

Марди едва не выронила кусок ветчины. Она, конечно, была не ахти какой эксперт в живописи, но картины, как правило, себя так не вели.  
Марди сначала доела сэндвич, – не пропадать же добру, – а потом потянулась за дробовиком. Ей крайне редко приходилось стрелять, но дробовик она все равно прикрепила изнутри кабины Тележки и регулярно чистила и проверяла.  
Белый ящик не шевелился и внешне никак не изменился, но изнутри отчетливо постукивали, слишком хаотично для механизма. Марди, подумав, прицепила дробовик обратно и вооружилась ножом. Что бы там ни было, в этом ящике, стрельба вряд ли ей поможет. Марди подобралась поближе, вставила лезвие в едва заметную щель и принялась ломать замки. Она, конечно, обещала не вскрывать груз, но условия изменились – о том, что груз будет беспокойным, ее не предупреждали, а значит, она была вольна поступать, как вздумается.

Белая крышка поддалась и неожиданно легко поехала в сторону. У Марди вспотели руки, она перехватила нож поудобнее, готовясь в любой момент нанести удар. Стук прекратился, но из ящика никто не выпрыгнул и никто на нее не напал. Марди заглянула внутрь.  
– О, черт, – без выражения проговорила она, осознав, в какое дерьмо вляпалась.

В ящике лежало человеческое тело, сложенное пополам, спутанное ремнями. Сначала Марди показалось, что это труп, слишком уж нелепо и странно торчали конечности, слишком уж скрючена была спина, но потом она присмотрелась и поняла, что тело вполне себе живое.  
Женщина, вернее, очень худенькая, совершенно незагорелая девушка с прозрачной полиэтиленовой шапочкой на светлых волосах. Молодая. Плечи и руки в веснушках. Глаза у девушки были полузакрыты, изо рта торчала трубка для дыхания. Вторая трубка торчала с другой стороны и выводилась в самый низ куба.

– Твою мать, – простонала Марди, опустив нож.  
И девушка, и коробка были измазаны кровью, но когда Марди присмотрелась, то поняла, что кровь сочится из-под сорванных ногтей на левой руке. Ею девушка пыталась достучаться. Как-то она исхитрилась освободить одно запястье из ременной петли, на коже остался бордовый содранный след.  
В принципе, Марди могла обратно накрыть ящик крышкой, по возможности защелкнуть замки и доставить груз в Пальмиру, как было оговорено. Она знала, что так не сделает. Марди не занималась работорговлей. Она не имела дел с работорговцами. И то, что ее обманом втравили в какую-то гнусную историю, обозлило ее до чертиков.

Марди перерезала ремни, – хорошие ремни, кожаные, пригодились бы, – и попыталась вытащить девушку. Та не двигалась, пыталась моргать, но глаза у нее толком не открывались, длинные светло-рыжие ресницы слиплись. Марди исхитрилась выдернуть сначала одну трубку, потом осторожно вытащила другую. Девушка раскашлялась, у нее закапало из носа, глаза покраснели, как у бешеного кролика.

Марди вытащила ее, – девчонка была лёгонькая, как перышко, – попыталась посадить на сидение Тележки, но девушка не удержалась, сползла на землю и принялась блевать. Тошнило ее долго, сухими позывами и слизью, она хрипела и задыхалась, и зачем-то крепко держалась за ногу Марди, словно боялась, что та убежит… или пнет. Марди терпеливо ждала.  
Наконец, девчонка подняла на нее взгляд. У нее были голубые глаза, в воспаленных прожилках, и светлые, золотистые волосы, туго уложенные вокруг головы. Марди машинально сдернула полиэтиленовую шапочку.

– Надо бежать, – прохрипела девчонка. – Радиосигнал… что замки открыты… надо бежать! Я не вернусь в коробку!  
Она вскочила на ноги, зашаталась, но упрямо поковыляла в сторону зарослей.  
– Ну-ка стой! – скомандовала Марди. – Сначала мы поговорим, и ты мне расскажешь, что все это значит!  
– Я не вернусь в коробку!! – завизжала девчонка и так припустила, что Марди еле ее догнала.

Марди могла бы и не догонять эту городскую дуру, да жалко стало. Она поймала ее на самой границе леса, схватила за плечи и от души встряхнула. Девчонка в ответ неуклюже пнула ее в лодыжку и тут же взвизгнула, ударившись босой ногой о стальную пластину на голени. Как есть дуреха. Марди не удержалась, влепила такую звонкую пощечину, что девчонка охнула и осела на землю. Уставилась снизу вверх огромными глазами, прижимая ладонь к покрасневшей щеке, и тут же начала беззвучно плакать.  
«Молодец, – мысленно похвалила себя Марди с горьким сарказмом. – Скоро станешь как Папик».

– Уймись, идиотка, – сказала она, пытаясь сдерживаться и говорить спокойным тоном. – Ты же голая, а вокруг паутины дохрена. Разъест кожу до мяса. Или на шершней наткнешься, прямо в тебе улей устроят.  
Девчонка оглянулась. В ее голубых глазах появилась осмысленность.  
– Где мы? – спросила она неуверенно. – Это за Стеной?  
– Под Тверью, – честно ответила Марди. – Это тебе не Москва, детка. Это дикие места.  
Девушка открыла рот, потом закрыла. Глаза у нее закатились, и она упала в обморок.  
– Круто, – вздохнула Марди, закинула безвольное тело на плечо и потащила обратно к Тележке.

 

***

Девушка глядела диковато, до самых ушей куталась в тряпки, которые Марди ей выдала, и неохотно жевала оставшийся ломоть ветчины. У нее громко бурчало в животе, но, видимо, от волнения и ужаса кусок в горло не лез. Марди задумчиво глядела на нее поверх костра и думала, что делать дальше.

За Тверью Марди свернула на север, выбросив все лишнее с Тележки. До самой ночи гнала, как сумасшедшая, надеясь оторваться, и остановилась только под Рыбинском, не став въезжать в поселок.  
Местные жили относительно цивилизованной общиной, ловили рыбу и охотились. Поклонялись Дэву, Великому Огню. Человеческих жертв ему вроде не приносили, да и вообще, несмотря на жабры, были, в целом, адекватными, хоть и здорово воняли рыбой и тиной.  
Марди иногда выполняла поручения местных старейшин – привозила ткани и муку из Костромы, перевозила рыбу. Из-за здорово фонящего Ярославля приходилось делать крюк по лесам. Ближний лес вокруг Ярославля был сплошь желтый и мертвый, но деревья почему-то не роняли листья. В том лесу даже пауки не жили, хотя более неприхотливых тварей найти – нужно еще постараться.

– Как тебя зовут? – спросила Марди, которой надоело молчание.  
– Алиса, – после паузы ответила девушка. – Фрейлина Принцессы… бывшая.  
– Какой такой принцессы? – удивилась Марди.  
– Бывшей, – процедила девушка. – Ты что, совсем дикая?  
Марди очень захотелось отвесить ей еще одну оплеуху.

– Обратно в коробку захотела? – ласково спросила она.  
Девчонка передернулась. Коробку Марди, конечно, выбросила еще днем, специально закинула в самую глушь, заплетенную паутиной. Если и правда пойдут по маячку, то будут доставать долго, авось выгадает время.  
– Рассказывай, – приказала Марди. – Начни сначала.  
Девушка погрызла ветчину, зажевала черствым хлебом и запила водой из бутылки.

В Москве уже давно правила Принцесса. На самом деле ей было далеко за пятьдесят, – Марди даже вздохнула, немыслимый возраст для человека в диком мире, – но ее по-прежнему называли Принцессой, хотя старая Королева давненько умерла. Правила хорошо… а может быть, не очень, этого Алиса не понимала. Ее все устраивало. Она числилась фрейлиной при дворе, пела Принцессе, шила ей одежду, изредка стелила постель, но вообще это была высокая честь и для более опытных статс-дам.  
Алиса жила в высотке на Кудринской, и из окна ее комнатки было видно высохший пруд в Зоопарке. Каждый день им, молоденьким фрейлинам, выдавали на завтрак свежий хлеб с маслом, а вечером – тетрапак молока, из старых запасов. В основном она, Алиса, пела и рисовала акварелью, а еще умела шить и танцевать. Осенью ей обещали найти жениха.

– А что-то полезное ты умеешь? – перебила ее Марди, которая понимала не очень много из этого рассказа, главное-то она поняла – девица была породистая, избалованная, холеная и бесполезная. Племенная кобылка на развод. – В технике разбираешься?  
Девушка округлила глаза и отрицательно помотала головой.  
– Лечить умеешь?  
– Немножко, – несмело пробормотала та. – Роды принимать… градусник поставить.  
Марди вздохнула.  
– Ладно, продолжай, – сказала она. – Что там у вас случилось?

А случилось то, что случается всегда и везде там, где в цене сила – гуманное царство феминизма закончилось. Недовольные военные свергли и убили Принцессу, и взяли власть в свои руки. Марди невольно вспомнила тот неуловимый запашок крови, витавший над Городом, должно быть, кровь текла рекой. Каждый переворот – это кровь на стене.

– А тебя зачем запихнули в ящик? – спросила она. – Зачем тебя отправили в Пальмиру?  
– В подарок, – буркнула Алиса.  
Она начала сыпать непонятными словами про легитимность власти, партнерство и коррупцию.  
«Ага, – сообразила Марди. – Пытаются купить благосклонность другого уцелевшего города и заодно сбыть с рук бесполезную деваху».

Видимо, фрейлина была слишком дорогим удовольствием, чтобы просто свернуть ей шею за ненадобностью. Нерационально было расходовать такой материал, тем более… девушка ведь, молодые здоровые девушки в цене даже в Городе, где всего в достатке. А у этой зубы белые, и волосы хорошие, худая только, руки-ноги как щепочки. Странно, кормили хорошо, а такая тощенькая. Бедра узкие. Производительница потомства из нее никакая, но в наложницы сгодится. Еще и поет, надо же.

– Что мне с тобой делать? – задумчиво проговорила Марди. – Вернуть я тебя не могу, в Пальмиру не повезу, а мне ты без надобности.  
– Пожалуйста, не оставляй меня! – взмолилась та. – Я сделаю все, что захочешь! Я научусь!  
– Чему ты научишься? – вздохнула Марди. – Ты ведь ничегошеньки не знаешь о том, как все устроено за стеной.  
Бывшая фрейлина громко и совершенно неизящно засопела носом.  
– Не ныть! – прикрикнула Марди.  
Алиса шмыгнула и молча принялась жевать хлеб.  
– Вот что, ложись-ка спать, – сказала Марди. – Завтра будем ехать без остановок.  
– Куда?  
– Там видно будет, – хмуро ответила Марди.

Ночью она проснулась от тихого плача. Девчонка, скорчившись на пеньке, ревела в тряпку, очень стараясь не шуметь. Марди стало ее жалко. Вот ведь несуразный несчастный ребенок.  
Марди отчасти ей завидовала – здорово, наверное, с детства жить под защитой высоких стен и смотреть из окна на зоопарк, где все звери сытые и безопасные, и не пытаются тебя сожрать. Здорово принимать горячие ванны, рисовать цветными карандашами и на пианино играть. И когда у тебя много платьев и туфель. Да, здорово. Но Марди не обменяла бы свою неустроенную кочевую жизнь на подобное великолепие.

Как оказалось, и в раю, о котором многие грезят, проливается кровь. Даже там, где, казалось бы, можно жить в свое удовольствие, где чистенько, светло и сытно, там тоже нет никакой безопасности и никаких гарантий, что тебя не запихнут в ящик, с трубкой в жопе, и не отправят в подарок точно такой же мрази у власти. Осталась ли в их мире вообще безопасность? Разве что та, которую сам себе обеспечиваешь дробовиком, ножом, шпорами на ботинках и крепкими нервами.

Девчонка поплакала и заснула. Марди тихонько села и накрыла ее одеялом, что было в заплатках, но все равно грело. Несколько секунд Марди сидела на корточках и рассматривала скуластое личико.  
Правду сказал этот подлец, колонель Родриго – не красавица. Миленькая, конечно, но любая будет миленькой, если отмыть грязь, кормить маслом по утрам и не бить по лицу за каждый проступок. Миленькая, но не красавица – худющая, зато губки пухлые, и щеки тоже, а под широко поставленными глазами тяжелые нижние веки, которые придают лицу сонное и капризное выражение. Волосы, правда, удивительные – золотистые, мягкие, с рыжинкой. Марди вздохнула, осторожно пропустила пряди сквозь пальцы и вернулась на свое место.

Алиса разбудила ее перед самым рассветом. Лихорадочно трясла за рукав и шептала:  
– Марди? Марди!  
– Что? – спросила Марди, моментально проснувшись.  
Она прислушалась и машинально потянулась за мечете, но в лесу было тихо. Ни шагов, ни рокота байков. Обычные лесные звуки: шелест змей, пронзительные писки летучих мышей, шорохи листвы, тихий, отдаленный гул муравейника.  
– Марди, по мне что-то ползает, – сдавленным от ужаса голосом прошептала Алиса. – Какие-то шланги.  
– А, это змеи, – зевнула Марди. – Ищут тепло. Спи.

Через пару секунд над лесом раздался такой вопль, что Марди на насколько секунд оглохла. И как только бедные летучие мыши от такой звуковой волны не попадали оземь?

– Ты что, дура? – прошипела Марди и потрясла головой, словно пытаясь вытрясти эхо пронзительного звука.  
Алиса, чуть не плача от страха, забилась к ней под бок.  
– Змеи меня съедят! Я боюсь!  
– Подавятся, – хмыкнула Марди, но прогонять эту идиотку не стала.  
Вдвоем было теплее… а еще Алиса приятно пахла. Марди встала, забрала ее одеяло, вытряхнув из него обиженных ужей, улеглась обратно и накинула его сверху. Алиса прижималась к ней лбом, бедрами и коленками, и влажно дышала в плечо. И заснула моментально, а Марди до самого рассвета мучительно думала, куда же ей деться с настолько неприспособленным пассажиром. Обратно ее не вернешь, а таскать за собой – и опасно и неудобно. Так ничего и не придумав, она заснула.

 

***

– Куда мы едем? – спросила утром Алиса.  
Она ныла, что чувствует себя грязной, вся чешется и должна вымыться. Марди выдала ей полотенце и предложила обтереться росой. Сначала Алиса поглядела на нее сердито, решив, что над ней смеются, но Марди не обратила на эти взгляды никакого внимания. Тогда Алиса, тяжело вздохнув, кое-как намочила тряпку в высокой траве, разделась, распустила волосы и принялась обтираться.

Марди пялилась. Ее последняя женщина, проститутка из Мытищ, была вдвое толще самой Марди: розовая кожа лоснилась от жира, тяжелые груди, полные молока, свисали почти до пояса. На животе остались растяжки от частых родов, а между ног было свободно и неприятно-мокро. Марди честно заплатила банкой кукурузы и тушенкой, но ей совсем не понравилось. А вот на Алису посмотреть было приятно, хотя ее ненормальная худоба ставила Марди в тупик – у Марди кулак был больше, чем обе грудки Алисы.

В том мире, где Марди привыкла выживать, худые люди долго не протягивали, зимой вообще жрать нечего, только на накопленном жирке и дотягиваешь до весны, когда из-под грязного бурого снега вылезает черемша и невкусные, но питательные розовые, вздутые мясистые цветы ландышей. Или не дотягиваешь, по-всякому бывает. А вообще Марди от кого-то слышала, что на самом деле цветы ландышей – это не цветы, а корни, а сами цветы когда-то были маленькими, душистыми и белыми. Но все это было до Конца Света, а значит давно и неправда.

На лице у Алисы веснушек не было, зато плечи и спина, и грудь, и даже задница были ими усыпаны. Алиса была по-своему хорошенькая, гармоничная такая, с длинными ногами и нежной кожей. Марди как-то запросто представила эти худые ножки на своих плечах и покраснела до ушей. Алиса напевала что-то негромко и растиралась влажным полотенцем.  
– Одевайся! – рявкнула Марди, надеясь грубостью скрыть смущение. – Хорош жопой вилять!  
Алиса подпрыгнула от неожиданности и повернулась к ней лицом, прижала полотенце к груди. Между ног у нее был такой же золотистый кудрявый треугольник. И под пупком золотились светлые волосики.

Потом Алиса недоуменно повертела в руках тряпки, она не могла сообразить, как это завязывается.  
– Возвращаемся в Москву, – хмуро сказала злобная с утреца Марди.  
Алиса выронила тряпки и даже присела от неожиданности и страха. Схватила Марди за руку с такой силой, что оставила на коже борозды от ногтей.  
– Да не бойся ты, – фыркнула та.  
– Ты меня не вернешь? – с надеждой спросила Алиса. – Не продашь?!  
– Да кому ты нужна? – ухмыльнулась Марди, мысленно признав, что такую кралечку купит кто угодно. Любую цену заплатят, молодая ведь, все зубы на месте… и волосы опять же золотые.

– Я это уже надевала вчера, – капризно проговорила Алиса и брезгливо потыкала тряпье ступней. – А есть что-то другое? Чистое?  
Она поймала взгляд Марди и тут же перестала умничать, молча наклонилась, подхватила одежду и принялась кое-как натягивать на себя, подвязывая шнурками.

– Ты не передумала? – поинтересовалась Марди. – Может все-таки хочешь обратно?  
У Алисы стало такое лицо, будто она с трудом сдерживала слезы.  
– Хочу, – тихо сказала она. – И что? Меня тут же схватят и снова вывезут.  
Марди прикусила язык. Тяжело, наверное, терять дом. У Марди дома никогда не было, она была из кочевых. А эта оседлая… булочки на завтрак и пианино.

– Вернемся ненадолго, – отрывисто сказала она. – Я решу свои дела и потом уедем.  
– Куда?  
– В Анадырь, – рассеянно ответила Марди, проверяя Тележку.  
– А где это? – простодушно спросила Алиса.  
Марди остановилась и внимательно поглядела на нее. Нет, не шутит, в самом деле, дурочка.

– Да нигде, – ответила Марди. – Это выражение такое – «поехать в Анадырь», то есть, исчезнуть без вести, пропасть с концами, уехать, куда глаза глядят. Понимаешь?  
– Да, – застенчиво сказала Алиса. – А у нас это называется «на подземке в Бутово».  
– Что такое подземка? – заинтересовалась Марди.  
– Подземные поезда, – ответила Алиса. – Раньше под Москвой много тоннелей было, ходили поезда во все стороны, а сейчас все засыпано, только две ветки в центре остались…  
– Все это здорово, – сказала Марди. – Но нам пора ехать. Садись.

Марди иногда перевозила пассажиров, но бралась за это неохотно. Люди уставали и ныли, и задавали вопросы, и лезли общаться, и дышали в затылок. Многие боялись рева Тележки, боялись скорости, их укачивало. Но городская дурочка держалась прилично. Она крепко прижалась к спине Марди и сидела тихонько, только руки намертво сцепила на животе, так, что потом еле расцепила на привале под Химками.

– Я подумала и решила, – сообщила Марди. – Я разберусь с делами, и мы отправимся на запад, Новорязанское направление неплохо сохранилось. Может, до Путятино доберемся без остановок.  
Алиса глядела на нее глупыми, на все согласными глазами. Потом взяла Марди за руку и неловко погладила пальцы.  
– Спасибо тебе, – сказала она. – Ты добрая.  
– Спасибо в карман не положишь, – проворчала смущенная Марди.

Она злилась на себя. Нельзя брать ответственность за другого человека, один раз спасешь какого-нибудь идиота – потом всю жизнь придется спасать да помогать. А эта дурочка без помощи и часа не проживет – или в муравейник забредет, или в паутине запутается, или к подорожникам в лапы. Что так, что иначе – мучительная смерть. Жалко же, хоть и дурочка. Симпатичная…

Алиса вдруг положила ее ладонь на свою грудь, маленькую, но упругую и крепенькую, с крошечным выпуклым сосочком. Марди ахнула от неожиданности.  
– Я же вижу, как ты на меня смотришь, – серьезно проговорила Алиса. – Я знаю, чего ты хочешь, мы с девочками частенько баловались, я все понимаю. Оставь меня себе… если хочешь.  
– Нет, не хочу, – отказалась Марди.  
Ей стало неприятно. В этом деловом подходе было что-то нехорошее, гаденькое. Когда она расплачивалась тушенкой, обрезами ткани и бульонными кубиками – и то было честнее.

Алиса отпустила ее ладонь и отступила на шаг.  
– Как знаешь, – с разочарованием сказала она.  
Потом помолчала, вглядываясь в лицо Марди.  
– Так ты действительно черненькая?  
– Нет, я очень грязненькая, – огрызнулась Марди. – Заткнись и садись на байк.  
Алиса устроилась позади и обняла ее, сцепив руки на животе.  
– Лицо прикрой, – посоветовала Марди. – Выезжаем на пустошь, здесь песок едкий.

 

***

У Папика отвисла челюсть. Он что-то невнятно пробулькал, всхрюкнул носом. Глазки у него так и бегали, по лицу тек пот.  
– М-марди, – пробормотал он. – Ты жива!  
– Какая неожиданность, да? – язвительно спросила она.  
До нее вдруг дошло, какой же дурой она была, когда поверила сладенькой байке о зеленой чип-карте. До конца жизни, как же! Передала бы груз и тут же схлопотала пулю в затылок.

Должно быть, гребанный колонель веселился от души, пока кормил ее, дикую бабу из замкадья, сказочками о лучшей жизни. Потому и в город выпустил – показать ей призрачную мечту, и показать её местным жителям. Вот, мол, от каких ужасов, от каких чудовищ мы вас оберегаем, дорогие горожане. Посмотрите на нее внимательно и убойтесь ее черной кожи, рожи в шрамах, мутантских глаз с узкими зрачками и грязного барахла, в котором наверняка водятся блохи. Ну и падла! Марди так обозлилась, что едва не зарычала. В очко бы запихала этому ублюдку его золоченые очки и его раздутое самомнение.

Она поглядела на Папика. Тот потел и мялся, и явно думал, как бы ему сбежать.  
– Так ты, сука, меня продал? – с ядовитой нежностью спросила Марди. – Знал, говеныш, что это задание в один конец?  
– М-марди, – заискивающе забормотал Папик. – Марди, пожалуйста! Меня заставили! У меня не было выбора!  
– Это у тебя сейчас нет выбора, – сообщила она.

Алиса, закутанная с ног до головы, стояла у нее за спиной, только глаза поблескивали. Марди отдала ей свой фильтр, но Алиса то и дело покачивалась, как пьяная. Марди саму здорово мутило, воняло здесь, конечно, зверски. А еще Марди нигде не увидела старуху с больной девочкой, и это ее почему-то обозлило еще сильнее, хотя они ей были не родные и вообще никто.

Жены Папика выглядывали из лачуги, пятеро или шестеро. Они смотрели злобно и настороженно, готовые в любой момент юркнуть внутрь и молиться о том, чтобы избежать гнева своего господина, когда он решит оторваться на них. Алиса издала сдавленный вскрик, когда впервые заметила их – грязных, лохматых, рано постаревших, с изувеченными лицами. До нее, наверное, наконец-то дошло, куда она попала.

Марди зверем поглядела на Папика и сделала то, о чем уже давно мечтала – от души пнула его по яйцам. Папик сложился пополам с утробным визгом, рухнул на колени. Марди притопнула ногами, выпустив из ботинок шпоры, и принялась избивать Папика, молча и жестоко. Сначала он визжал, потом начал хрипеть. Кровь брызнула на грязный пол. Жены наблюдали молча, с хладнокровным, жестоким ликованием. Алису, кажется, стошнило под ее паранджой.

Марди вытащила нож. Папик тускло, с укоризной поглядел на нее уцелевшим глазом. Разрезанная щека отвисла, жутко обнажив зубы. Из глаза текли гнойные розовые слезы.  
– Сука ты,– сказала ему Марди. – Сам виноват.  
Однако этот жалкий плач все-таки пробудил в ней остатки человечности. Марди собиралась вспороть ему живот, оставив мучиться, но передумала и быстро, ловко вонзила лезвие прямо в сердце. Огляделась.

Вокруг, на приличном расстоянии, собралась стайка зрителей. Жены вышли из лачуги, окружили Папика и молча смотрели на него сверху вниз. Одна, самая молодая, с плохо сохранившимися остатками миловидности, плюнула ему на лицо.  
– Приятного аппетита, – буркнула Марди, утерла нож, сунула обратно в голенище ботинка, схватила Алису за локоть и потащила за собой. Алиса покачивалась, с трудом передвигала ноги.

– Все, – сказала Марди, вытащив ее наружу. – Здесь нам больше делать нечего, я вернула должок.  
Алиса стащила с головы тряпку и сплюнула на землю.  
– Ты его убила, – сказала она, рассматривая Марди с неуместным восхищением. – Они и правда его съедят?  
– Ага, – ответила Марди, почистила шпоры и, стукнув каблуками, загнала их обратно в ботинки.  
Марди обошла Тележку, убедившись, что на этот раз не нашлось дураков, которые возжелали спереть ее девочку. Алиса плелась за ней, словно утенок за мамой-уткой, еще и сопела восторженно. И глядела, почему-то, приоткрыв рот.

– Мы поедем в твою деревню женщин-воительниц? – спросила Алиса. – Туда, откуда родом такие, как ты?  
– Не ерунди, – поморщилась Марди. – Нет никакой деревни воительниц. Мы поедем в Самару.  
– А что там?  
Марди пожала плечами.  
– Наверное, то же, что и везде, – сказала она. – Для перевозчика всегда работа найдется.

– А я? – после паузы спросила Алиса. – Можно и мне с тобой? Можно я тоже?  
– Куда ж ты денешься? – хмыкнула Марди. – И ты со мной. Придется мне теперь тебя на горбу таскать, пока не придумаю, куда спихнуть.  
Алиса помолчала.  
– А хочешь, я тебе сошью плащ с капюшоном? – вдруг спросила она. – Я могу. Очень удобный. Будет красиво. Хочешь?  
– Садись уже, – приказала Марди, поглядев на нее искоса, но потом смягчилась. – Некогда болтать, надо сматываться отсюда.  
Алиса послушно устроилась у нее за спиной и уже привычно обняла сзади. Шумно вздохнула и прижалась щекой между лопаток.  
Марди невольно усмехнулась.  
– Ладно, – проговорила она, поправив защитные очки. – Самара так Самара.


End file.
